


【哈利波特AU】春日往事

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [34]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】春日往事

权顺荣轻轻拍拍窗台上一声不响等待他回信的猫头鹰，它便头也不回地振翅而去。他折好全圆佑给他的分手信件，更准确地说，是“通知”，深吸了一口气，闭上了双眼，告诉自己这本就是预料之中，可是眼泪还是不受控制地流淌下来。

大约两个星期前，全圆佑很罕见地加入了他们的郊游。那个时候他已经很久没和全圆佑共同相处过一整天了，不是他在忙着满世界飞着参加球队试训，就是对方再没日没夜地准备傲罗的第一轮考试。那个时候全圆佑的考试刚刚结束，结果尚未发表，算是下一轮考试之前为数不多的喘息机会。

他记得那天天气晴朗，太阳亮得甚至有些刺眼。他们中午停在溪水旁铺开野餐布，全圆佑靠在他怀里，有一搭没一搭地弹拨着李知勋的吉他。每个音符都温柔明媚，但是其中饱含令人心碎的忧伤意味。他清晰地感受到，全圆佑在离自己远去，如同一阵轻烟，被微风缓慢地吹拂飘散。那个时候全圆佑说话时时常一阵阵咳嗽，因而选择不多说话，而他瘦得脱形的模样让同他近日聚少离多的权顺荣感到陌生不已。

权顺荣没忍住再打开那封信看了一眼。

第一行是“顺荣：”，简化了一切修饰词。第二行是“分手吧。”，毫无商议的余地，仿佛在阐明事实而非提出请求。最后他甚至没费劲签名，而是用了家族的统一姓名章草草盖上。

好的。权顺荣想。风停了，烟散了。如果分手可以让全圆佑更加幸福，那他并不介意这样做。他奇异地想起了那天全圆佑靠在他怀里的模样——整个身体都像尚未调校好的琴弦一样紧绷，无需询问也能感受到他精神的痛苦。

新的试训offer来得很快，快到权顺荣没时间在分手这件事上多费心思。他快速地收拾起手提箱和扫帚，顺带收拾起痛苦的心情。他想他的前途光明一片，即使失去了从懵懂时期便已经爱上的人，生活也还是要继续。

新的机会也来得很快，快得让权顺荣感到吃惊不已。

新的球队坐落于某个欧洲小城镇，是地图上不可标绘的区域。说实话，这是第一次他搞清这只世界杯劲旅的真正所在地，因而颇为新奇。球队的氛围热情愉快，他很快就忘却了、或是刻意让自己忘却了在霍格沃茨的一切。他尝试了很多新的事情，包括新的球队位置，新的骑行技术，也包括和女孩或者和全圆佑之外的男孩谈恋爱。只不过尝试之后，他还是觉得找球手比击球手或守门员更适合自己，新的骑行技术实在是太容易在强风中坠落，女孩子也不是他想接受就能接受的；其他的男孩子虽然各种意义上地技术不错，他们相处也很开心，可是总是好像少了点儿什么。这期间球队也发了return offer给他，他一时间心动了，只是球队驻地距离家乡过于遥远，他很难开口说接受。

权顺荣不知道自己在惦念什么。父母本来就是四海为家的音乐家，在每个城市他们都有机会相见。姐姐已经有了自己的家庭，无需他太多操心。霍格沃茨代表队的新队长很好，没有后继无人之忧。

一个阴雨连绵的下午，权顺荣在小酒馆里遇到了尹净汉。

权顺荣作为准职业选手，为了保持体力和比赛状态，自然是烟酒不沾。而尹净汉虽然已经是治疗师了，对于这些不良嗜好却毫无避讳。按照他的说法，生死有命富贵在天，他运净汉就算天天泡在酒里也会比其他人活得长。权顺荣对此没有多加反驳，不是因为他认同这种说法，而是没有力气这样做。

“噢，你们分手了？”尹净汉把细长的烟卷在手里一下一下转着，“怪不得我跟你说我要结婚了，你都不好奇结婚对象是谁。”

“挺久以前的事情了。”权顺荣低着头喝了一口杯子里的番茄汁，“如果有胜澈哥之外的人，那大概这个倒霉蛋的脑袋已经被胜澈哥用扫帚杆砸碎了。”

“你们魁地奇选手都这么直接吗？”尹净汉被他的措辞逗得吃吃笑起来，“不是每个职业都这样说话的。”

“我觉得挺好的。”权顺荣不知道为什么，想起了过去全圆佑闹别扭的时候不好好说话的模样。“哥抽的什么烟，这么呛。”

“噢？和全圆佑的不是一个牌子吗？”他心不在焉地按灭了烟。

“他现在抽烟了？”权顺荣抬起头瞪大了眼睛。

“你现在知道了？”尹净汉拨弄着打火机，发出咔哒咔哒的点火声，“藏得真够好的。”

“为什么？”权顺荣没看着尹净汉，咬着吸管模模糊糊地问。

“傲罗第一轮考试没过，以及跟家人决裂了。”尹净汉淡淡地说，尽管事实毫不像他的语气一样轻飘飘。

权顺荣不知道这两个事实哪个更让他吃惊，又或许他更应该吃惊全圆佑就这些事过去对他只字不提。

“据医院管理局的人说，今年魔法部打算提高傲罗的体质标准，所以第一轮的录取率跌了80%。不过没什么好担心的，安全部门还是需要新鲜血液的，他们早就认识到这个标准不切实际了。”

“我不是很想知道这些。”权顺荣连自己都不相信地这样说。

“至于后者嘛，既然你们已经分手了，也没什么。”尹净汉笑了笑，“他爸妈想让他跟其他贵族结婚，他不同意。就这么简单。”

“为什么不同意？”权顺荣喃喃道，“我还以为他是打算结婚才……”

尹净汉恨铁不成钢地看着他。

“因为你是混血。”尹净汉拨了拨亮银色的长发，“别活得那么闭塞，这件事都闹上《预言家日报》了。”

这次交谈的信息量太大，以至于权顺荣差点没付帐就冒雨跑出了酒馆。有太多事情是他想不明白的——为什么全圆佑跟他分手了还要和家人闹翻，如果他就是闹翻的理由？为什么全圆佑开始抽烟的时候他毫不知情？为什么全圆佑考试没过却对他一字不说？

他过于迟钝地想起，全圆佑寄来分手信的那天，似乎正是傲罗考试放榜的日子。大厅里聚集了很多人，差点把他手里端的布丁盘子挤翻。他不会因为一个考试的结果就对全圆佑失去爱意，为什么全圆佑要如此仓促地分手呢。

权顺荣头好疼。他想不明白这些事情，也不打算想了。翻翻日历，距离试训结束还有一周，他很快要决定是不是接受offer了。那份很长的签约协议还在他的箱子里，他打算翻出来再仔细读一遍。

全圆佑咬着一根烟出神太久，直到烫到指节才意识到这个事实。他搜寻口袋里的烟盒，却发现已经空了。这条烟抽的好快，好像只花了两天半。

自己是什么时候开始抽烟的呢？他也记不清楚了。大概是傲罗考试前，被父母频繁寄送吼叫信的时候开始的。他很庆幸权顺荣那个时候远赴北欧参加试训去了，而没听到他父母过于刻毒的批判。第一轮考试没过的时候，他很痛快地给权顺荣写了信。他至今也没想清楚为什么这样做，或者说也不想去想清楚了。或许是因为在这段漫长的感情中独自隐瞒了太多来自家庭的指责和胁迫，或许单纯是想放手让权顺荣过自己的生活，而不是跟在他身边从一无所有起步。他在得知自己的画像被从挂毯上烧掉时倒是很平静，因为他即使没有预知能力，从爱上权顺荣的那天开始，他就清楚地看到了这个结局。

傲罗考试的失败算不了什么。高薪的工作很多，自己也不是毫无准备。全圆佑这样劝说自己。他在课表上添加了“高级算术占卜”和更多banker从业资格的考试，可惜却在一门魔药课上烫伤了右手。创面很大，以至于他立刻被转介去了圣芒戈，遇到了叉着手在一旁看热闹，又或者是打下手的尹净汉。他结束治疗后和尹净汉简短地聊了几句，答应去参加他的婚礼。这个过程中尹净汉从他脑子里读走了多少信息他不知道，也完全无力去控制了。他现在只希望能闭上眼睛睡一会，因为他做梦的时候总是能梦见权顺荣，即使梦本身并不总是愉快的。

时隔四个月，权顺荣再次不受控制地在夕阳的光线里颤抖。他缓慢地展开那张已经发脆的羊皮纸，趴在上面痛哭起来。

第二次巫测对于全圆佑是个必需，而对于权顺荣并不是。运动选手圈里的信条是只要球技过人，普等巫测全部不合格也无关紧要。全圆佑一向对这个说法嗤之以鼻，而权顺荣一直对他的嗤之以鼻嗤之以鼻。全圆佑认可了他的专业度，并表示外行并没有资格评价内行。权顺荣正长出一口气，以为全圆佑终于肯放弃对自己的劝说时，全圆佑缓缓展开了那张巨大的羊皮纸。大概有一卷之长，三卷之宽，清晰地陈列着各个球队的招收要求，以及退役后种种出路的门槛，加上很多魁地奇选手退役后无事可做的新闻。权顺荣被这张巨大的手写报告惊呆了，而全圆佑就坐在他旁边的沙发扶手上忧虑地看着他。

“过去一点也没想过吗？”权顺荣过于迟缓地想起，全圆佑当时在口袋里掏了掏，他以为全圆佑是在找笔，现在想想，或许是在找烟吧。

“没有。”权顺荣吃惊地问，“全都是手写的？你做了多久？”

“这样显得比较真诚。”全圆佑烦躁地抓了抓头发，“也没多久，就是准备考试的空余时间吧。”

权顺荣的第二次巫测成绩算不上出类拔萃，但也远远高于他平时的水平。其实他本人对于这件事没有太多功劳，如果全圆佑不是那样煞费苦心地说服他，他大概连准备也不会准备了。那张羊皮纸上的字很小，但是一以贯之地整齐，连剪报都粘贴得平平整整，很符合全圆佑的作风。他想，全圆佑大概总是在这样成全自己，从小时候买给他火弩箭，到如今催促他好好考试以得到更多出路。尽管他们年龄相近，但全圆佑却比他想得远，想得多。这让全圆佑总是不像他一样快乐，但是面对不快乐时却有种早就了然于胸的从容不迫。他又想起过去，无论是骄阳似火还是暴雨如注，全圆佑总是坐在观众席上为他举着格兰芬多的旗帜。这些应援其实并非必要，全圆佑其实也对这种暴力冲撞频繁的比赛毫无兴趣。可他就是这样做了，只因为权顺荣看到他的时候会真心微笑。

全圆佑决定到天文塔上呆一会。他的手还是时常隐隐作痛，不知道到从业考试开始前能不能恢复。他翻箱倒柜找到了最后一盒烟，打算在这里抽完再回去看那本让他头疼不已的计量金融习题册。

决定拒绝offer，顺带拒绝前两天又收到的情书是很快的事情。权顺荣迅速地打包了行李和扫帚，和队长简短地告别，说家里出了点事，必须得赶快回去。他起飞时月亮刚刚升起，到达霍格沃茨时太阳即将露出地面。

“别抽了。”他很利落地跳下扫帚，把全圆佑手里的烟夺过来，不去理会全圆佑惊讶的神色，大力地把他抱进怀里。“我现在有点明白了。下次如果你不说，‘权顺荣我不爱你了’，我是不会放手了。”

毕业后他们故地重游，只不过只有他们两个人。上次郊游时，午间下起了暴雨，一行人不得不扫兴而归。当时权顺荣非常沮丧，因为他一直好奇小溪最终流到哪里。那条小溪在他眼里足够特别——两条更小的小溪汇聚而成，但是中间又独自流淌了很久。今天他终于在密林里依旧灿烂的阳光下找到了答案。

它们牵着手前往海洋。


End file.
